Scent and Memory
by Kristen3
Summary: When Daphne catches Niles sniffing her hair, his explanation makes her realize just how intertwined their lives are. Bit of fluff inspired by crazysockmonkeys' "Essence." Also a tribute to xfilesfanatic for her birthday! :)


**Author's Note: **Many thanks to Aria (crazysockmonkeys) for writing "Essence," which planted the seed for this. And since that story was a tribute to xfilesfanatic, I suppose I should dedicate this to her as well. Hope you both enjoy this bit of fluff! *Hugs*

Niles got into bed. It was a simple thing, one most people did each day with barely a thought. But Niles could never do that. Going to bed was one of his favorite parts of the day, as strange as it may sound. The reason was simple. It was all because of who was lying there next to him.

Beside him, Daphne was apparently engrossed in a romance novel. Niles got in carefully, doing his best not to disturb her. But as he caught a whiff of her shampoo, he could not resist the urge to inhale deeply, enjoying the wonderful scent.

"Niles, what are you doing?!" The mental image of the hero and heroine from her book was gone. She could not concentrate when she felt Niles' nose in her hair.

"I'm sorry, my love. I was just trying to...smell you."

"Smell me? What for?"

"Well, you may think this is a bit crazy, but I just love the smell of your hair. You see, it takes me back."

"To what?"

"The first time I saw you. And so many other things. They say that smell is the sense most closely tied to memory. Did you know that?"

Daphne made sure to place a bookmark in the pages of the novel she'd been reading, before placing it on her nightstand. "No, I can't say that I did. You really have memories of the smell of me hair?"

"Oh, yes. You didn't realize it, but I used to do everything possible to be able to get near you, just because I couldn't believe how wonderful you smelled."

His words touched her, and she could tell he was embarrassed to be discussing this. He seemed unable to look at her. She put her arm around him, pulling him closer. "I'm sorry, my darling, I had no idea. I mean, I knew you used to try to smell me hair from time to time, but I didn't realize it meant so much to you."

Niles smiled, glad now to be so near her. "Well, it does. When I was alone, I used to lie in bed, thinking of you. Sometimes that was the only way I could ever fall asleep."

Daphne hated the thought of her husband feeling so alone. She knew it was years ago, but the thought still pained her. "I wish I'd known," she whispered. Niles rested his head on her shoulder, and she held him there, like a small, frightened child.

Niles was quiet for a moment, lost in his memories. "I know it's silly for me to want to go back to then, because now you're here. You were a dream back then, someone I never thought I could have. But those memories won't ever go away. They're part of why I love you. Because even when you didn't realize it, you were helping me."

Daphne leaned forward, kissing him. "I love you, too. All of that happened such a long time ago that I hardly even think of it anymore. But you remember everything. And I love you for that. Me life has changed so much. Of course I'm always grateful to your brother for hiring me, because that's what led to all of this. But now, with David, I don't have as much time to think of the past anymore. I'm so glad you're here to remind me of where I came from."

A warm feeling spread through Niles as she spoke. He had felt so vulnerable, talking about smelling her hair. Many times, Frasier had told him he was crazy to be so intoxicated by the smell of cheap, store-brand shampoos and perfumes. But Niles didn't care, because all of it was a part of Daphne, and he loved her completely. "Of course I remember. Practically every good memory I have since we met has included you. You're a part of me, Daphne."

In her mind's eye, Daphne thought back. It was almost hard to picture her first meeting with the Cranes. But slowly, more and more moments came back to her. Sure, there were the memorable ones, like when Niles professed his love on the balcony, right before she almost married Donny, or the unforgettable Snow Ball. But there were also ordinary ones. The sight of him smiling shyly at her across the dinner table. Talking to him about whatever was going on in her life, as he listened patiently. Soon she began to understand what Niles meant. He was there, in so many of her memories. She had been a different person back then, but so was he. Now here they were, Daphne and Niles. The road they'd taken to get here wasn't the most direct, and there were definitely parts they both wished they could rewrite. But along the way, they had been given a priceless gift: memories. And, though time had changed them, those memories would live forever.

**The End**


End file.
